Not yet
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Izaya et Shizuo sont au collège. Et il ne faudrait qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin afin qu'ils se rencontrent. SHIZAYA


Saluut !

Déjà soyons honnête, avec cet OS je fais ma pub mdrr

Il est encore écrit sur un thème précis, mais du coup c'est légèrement relié à ma fic At the edge of our hearts, soooo : voilà quoi (Y'a pas du tout besoin de savoir de quoi ça parle pour lire, c'est court de toute façon)

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Univers Parallèle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

 **XXX**

Izaya replaça la lanière de son sac autour de son torse et sortit son parapluie. Le ciel était sombre,mais cela n'était pas surprenant au vu du temps qu'il faisait et de l'heure qu'il était. En hiver, le soleil se couchait bien plus tôt, rien d'étonnant à cela.

Un groupe de garçon de son âge passa à coté de lui, et il entendit au moins trois d'entre eux lui crier : « Orihara-kun, à lundi ! »

Lui, ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir sous la pluie, concentré sur le son que les gouttes produisaient en s'écrasant sur la toile. Ses chaussures se retrouvèrent trempées en quelques secondes.

Il sortit du collège en silence, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves qui prenaient sans aucun doute le même chemin que lui.

 _Ploc. Ploc._

Beaucoup s'arrêtèrent à la gare, mais lui continua tout droit. Bientôt, son chemin changerait. Bientôt, il passerait au lycée, et se rapprocherait ainsi de la majorité. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment.

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

 **XXX**

Shizuo avait oublié son parapluie.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le petit châtain se trouvait déjà devant le grand rideau de pluie qui coulait devant la sortie du collège. En voyant son air embêté, une fille – qui se trouvait dans sa classe, il la reconnaissait – vint lui proposer de partager le sien. Il hésita une seconde, avant de secouer la tête pour lui indiquer que cela n'allait pas être nécessaire. Il avait déjà vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait durant la classe, et ne préférait pas attiser ses émotions – quelles soient-elles, d'ailleurs –.

Un petit sourire d'excuse plus tard, il s'éloignait déjà sous la pluie, son manteau relevé au dessus de sa tête. Il faisait froid, certes, mais il devait passer chercher Kasuka avant de rentrer, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que la pluie s'arrête.

Sans réellement le vouloir, il se retrouva bientôt pris dans une foule dense d'élèves du même âge que lui. Les uniformes étaient pour beaucoup différents – au moins cinq écoles, s'il comptait bien – si bien que toutes ces couleurs manquèrent de lui faire rater la rue dans laquelle il devait s'engouffrer pour se rendre plus vite après de son frère.

Il joua des épaules, tout en s'excusant de nombreuses fois, mais tout à coup il rentra dans quelqu'un.

 **XXX**

Un garçon assez grand lui rentra dedans.

Le choc de la collision lui arracha une grimace, son parapluie tomba au sol, et la fraîcheur des gouttes d'eau lui arracha un frisson.

Il releva la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir celui qui venait de le percuter. Il entendit simplement :

– Excuse moi !

Puis son parapluie fut de nouveau dans sa main alors que la main sur son épaule disparaissait. Il essuya les gouttes qui alourdissait ses cils puis regarda l'inconnu s'éloigner en courant.

L'eau plaquait sa chemise blanche contre son dos, laissant apercevoir ses larges épaules.

Il ne resta immobile que quelques secondes à peine, puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

 **XXX**

Cette fois là, peut-être auraient-ils put réellement se rencontrer.

Quelques secondes seulement auraient suffi pour changer deux destins.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'allaient se souvenir de cette rencontre.

 _Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

Peut-être plus tard.


End file.
